Sonia Kaplan/Relationships
=Family= Adler Kaplan Adler is Soinia's only child, His father is not in the picture, but was a Muggleborn wizard making Adler a Half-Blood. He was born on the 6th of October 2002, and currently attends Hogwarts in Hufflepuff house. He is not a fan of his mother's music. Adler has been raised in his mother's faith, and had a Bar Mitzvah when he was thirteen. Adler is very interested in Magizooligy and enjoys care of magical creatures classes. He also plays as a chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and hopes to one day make captain. Efrem Kaplan Her father Efrem is a Banker at Gringotts wizarding bank, and made his fourtune on the wizarding stock exchange. Efram is a deeply troubled man, he is estranged from his wife, who follows her family's doctrine on blood purity and deeply ashamed that one of his daughters became a Death-Eater. Efram's releshionship with Sonia is strong, the two have a healthy father-daughter bond. Efram has even made Sonia his assistant at the bank, he intends for her to take over his position once he retires but fears her band Doomadillo may get in the way. He dotes on his grandson Adler, and considers him to be a bright young man who jas a wonderful future ahead of him. He Raises his other Grandson, Merlin Bloodmire as both his parents are inprisoned. Liesel Kaplan ( née Hertz) Liesel Marie Hertz is a witch socialite and Sonia's estranged mother. When Sonia was young Liesel would read bedtime stories that promoted blood purity, hatred of half-breeds and anti muggle sentiments to her two daughters. When Efram found out about this it led to a huge fight and Liesel moving into the family's summer home outside of Gotha, Germany for six months. As it became more apparent to Liesel that Sonia did not share her nasty views about blood purity, she began to spend more of her time focusing on Monika instead, even encouraging her teenaged daughter to join up with Voldemort's forces. Sonia and Liesel have not spoken since the birth of Adler, due to her grandson's status as a half-blood, Liesel expressed a desire to drown the child before he could dirty the family name. When Liesel became increcingly incistant that she be allowed to 'babysit' Adler it led to another fight with Efram, as it was entirely apparent she intended to actually sit on the child. Efram has Cursed her so she could no longer enter either of their homes. Liesel now lives with the rest of the Hertz family. She spends most of her days sending whining Howlers to Efram. Monika Bloodmire (née Kaplan) Monika is Sonia's elder sister and a Death Eater. Monika shares the same views as her mother regarding blood purity. Monika hates Sonia very much and considers her a stain on the family tree. While they attended Hogwarts together, Monika was in Slytherin house and hung around with the other blood puritans. She would bully other students including her own sister and those she considered to be blood traitors in her own house. Monika left Hogwarts with one low level NEWT in poitions, this was mostly due to her missing most of her exams to hang out with Death-Eaters, which she joined shortly after. Monika was a particularly violent individual during the Second wizarding war, and was known to have twelve confirmed kills by the Battle of Hogwarts, which she participated in. When she saw the battle was not going in the Death-Eater's favour, Monika fled and was on the run from the authorites until being caught by Miriam Lovegood-Weasley and her husband Viljam Nguyễn. She is now incasarated. She is married to fellow Death-Eater Valex Bloodmire, they have one son named Merlin. Veronika Kaplan Younger Sister Merlin Bloodmire Nephew via Monika Jannik Hertz Her Death eater uncle Thorsten Hertz her granddad Svava Hertz Grandma Solomon Kaplan Her Father's Father. Shoshana Kaplan (Nee Adler) Her Grandmother and Adler's namesake in a way Esther & Elisha Kaplan Dead aunts Elijah Kaplan The not death eater uncle Eden Kaplan Aunt 1 Edna Kaplan aunt 2 =Friends= Lionel Lovegood-Weasley Best friend Padma Patil Best friend's wife Pavarti Patil Leon Zhao good friend Aurora Dantas friennmy Eòghan MacAbhra Friend